


На третьем витке Сопротивления

by rika_inverse



Category: South Park
Genre: Escape, Jealousy, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Politics, Prison, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь похожа на спираль, и зачастую события в ней повторяются; и выходит, Грегори карабкался по виткам этой спирали вверх, чтобы в конце концов соскользнуть вниз, к La Resistance. <br/>Только вот сейчас их Сопротивление совсем не похоже на прежнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На третьем витке Сопротивления

Грегори кашляет, сплёвывая кровь на замызганный пол. Дышит он с присвистом – хорошо, если внутри ничего не отшибли, на правой руке костяшки пальцев саднят, стоит только сжать кулак – и толку-то было молотить о решётку. Всё как описывалась в этих брошюрах, призванных подготовить неопытных бунтарей к физическим страданиям.  
Только о моральных отчего-то никто не побеспокоился. Грегори не был готов к тому, что ему будет страшно, страшно так, так – что готов раскрыть любые тайны, даже те, которые не знаешь, лишь бы выпустили, лишь б не трогали, лишь бы хотя бы не били снова…  
\- Слабак, – презрительно бросает он сам себе, - тебе даже клетки с крысами не понадобилось, - о да, Грегори – начитанный мальчик, ещё бы, - он учился в Йарделе, где был круглым отличником. Конечно. Такие должны готовиться к моральным страданиям заранее и сами; а те, которых готовят люди из Организации – те просто не способны такого испытывать. У жизни юмор чёрный; Кристоф в таких случаях говорит о том, что Бог в очередной раз издевается над людьми. Кристоф…  
Грегори мотает головой – точнее, пытается это сделать, но головокружение подсказывает, что она не одобряет резких движений. Нет, он не будет надеяться на помощь Крота, не будет давать себе такое послабление. Он должен был запастись планом и на этот случай, и сам виноват, раз ещё не вытравил наивность и веру в честность людей из Организации.  
Да - то, что он попадёт в такую ситуацию, было предсказуемо. Бунтовать нужно тем, кого жизнь припёрла к стене, не оставив выхода. А что он – отличник, умница, мамина радость, перспективная карьера – делает среди отщепенцев и фанатиков? Неудивительно, что никто его вытаскивать из этой передряги не спешит – белых ворон не любят. И да, опять рефреном-набатом в голове тяжёлая мысль – сам виноват.   
В детстве – Сопротивление, Viva la resistance!, двуцветный флаг, прочувствованные речи со шпагой в руке - стоя на ящике, очарованные глаза Венди, и не спрятаться-не скрыться от мысли о едва не погибшем Кристофе.   
Сейчас – Организация, оппозиция правительству, марши несогласных и пёстрые листовки на стенах, утомительная ругань в интернете, участие в акциях, косые взгляды соратников и захват подпольной редакции особым отрядом правительства. И вколоченное резиновыми дубинками осознание – его подставили. Использовали. Как пешку, даже не как мелкую фигуру в гамбите; арест крохотной типографии мало что изменит в расстановке сил, это не ключевая партия, а Грегори – не ключевая фигура для людей из Организации. Сколько ещё таких – мальчиков-девочек из приличных семей, опоздавших родиться в поколение к битникам и хиппи, ищущих свою независимость и самостоятельность в политике. И как же легко ими управлять!   
Грегори скрипит зубами, машинально отмечая, сколько из них не отзывается – солдатский сапог не церемонился с дорогими пломбами, и с накатывающим равнодушием думает, что куда больше, чем интеллигентного мальчика Грегори, люди из Организации и её спонсоры ценили грубую силу. Кажется, сегодня ему никак не уйти от мыслей о Кроте. И Грегори позволяет им идти своим чередом; он слишком устал даже для такой борьбы.

Глупо и нелепо рассчитывать на какую-то помощь от Организации, вряд ли ради него оппозиционеры пойдут на такой урон престижа, как переговоры с правительством. Мавр сделал своё дело…  
Роль Грегори в Организации далеко не так значительна, как было с Сопротивлением, и хотя с его-то амбициями и умом вполне было возможно продвинуться вперёд, этого так и не произошло. И Грег даже знает, в чём дело. Неприятно признаваться, пусть и самому себе, но Организации нужны люди действия, а не ораторы. Лидеров, способных вдохновлять массы, спонсоры организации нашли уже давно, Греговы таланты их не интересовали; ну а действовать решительно не любил он сам, предпочитая направлять. Стоило давно сделать выводы, только вот гордость не позволяла признать поражение, да и как вернуться к нормальной жизни, он представлял смутно, несмотря на всю свою изворотливость. Правительство в Штатах вовсе не похоже на добродушного старика-отца, что встречая блудного сына на пороге, готов простить ему все грехи; да и о выход из Организации явно не предусмотрели.   
Что ж, теперь помнить о лояльности к оппозиционерам ему нет нужды, осталось выбраться из цепких лапок собственного государства. И пусть изолятор в участке – не подземный бункер, сбежать отсюда самому, да ещё не совсем целым, Грегу кажется почти таким же невозможным, как и возвращение в детство. Впрочем, последнее не так уж нереально…Ведь что с ним могут сделать? Казнить – нет, вряд ли; а вот посадить в тюрьму к уголовникам или направить в лечебницу, назначить сильнодействующие наркотики – для своевременной терапии, конечно же, - вполне реальная перспектива. И будет тогда Грегу рекурс в раскрашенное пёстрыми красками лето, то лето, когда ему ещё было восемь, и когда он ещё носил на шее крестик как знак искренней веры – и это неизменно давало Кристофу повод для богохульства и подначек. Помолиться и сейчас, что ли? Было бы забавно; крест всё ещё на шее, Грег даже не знает, почему не снял – Богу, даже если он и существует, совсем нет дела до Греговой веры. Кристоф вообще был единственным, кого на самом деле интересовала религия…  
Ну вот, опять Кристоф. И кажется, размышления Грегори граничат с галлюцинациями - иначе как объяснить то, что натужно скрипнувшая дверь клетки-камеры распахивается, и внутрь широко шагает тот, чей голос и акцент спутать невозможно:  
\- Заключённый номер' пятнадцать восемьдесят семь, - и полушёпотом, - Гр'егор'и, как ты?  
И его руки и взгляд лукавый из-под форменной фуражки - совсем как настоящие, Грег и не подозревал, что видения бывают столь осязаемы, и может только бормотнуть ошарашенно:  
\- Должно быть, из меня всё же вышибли дух, раз я вижу тебя. Неужто мы в Аду, Кристоф? – на что наёмник в полицейской форме только усмехается и легонько пихает в бок дубинкой:  
\- Похоже, совсем плох, …- и наклоняясь, якобы проверяя наручники, - И запомни, не Кр'истоф, и даже не Кр'от, - чуть громче, подмигивая, словно и в самом деле выполняет задание правительства, - Сер'жант Уор'вик, и мне пор'учено доставить тебя в Контор'у, пар'ень.  
И плетясь впереди Кристофа, получив ускорение от дружеского тычка ногой в спину, одобренного свистом из соседних камер, Грегори думает, что даже если Бог и существует, ему нет дела до Греговой веры. Поэтому в следующий раз он будет молиться Кристофу.

***  
\- Ну ты и нахален, - едва оказавшись в машине, доверительно шепчет Грег через решётку.   
\- А ещё и безр'ассуден…Если точнее – очень глуп. Р'ади такого…- и Грегори очень благодарен Кристофу за то, что тот, сцепив зубы, опустил все изящные определения, - Такого, как ты, я оставил Ор'ганизацию и потр'атил столько денег на всё это, - широкий жест, равно включающий в "это" и полицейскую машину, и форму, и документы поддельные, - что на исполнителя уже не хватило. Понять, кто был "сер'жантом Уор'виком", с моим-то акцентом - пр'още, чем два пальца.   
Грегори почти совсем уже приготовился изливать цветистые благодарности, но…Что это там Кристоф сказал?  
\- Оставил Организацию?! Как так – оставил?  
\- Очень пр'осто. Как увидел, что они отдали тебя на съедение, и ни договар'иваться, ни отбивать силой не будут, я сделал вид, что ухожу на задание. А на самом деле - ср'азу сюда.  
\- Они поняли? – похоже, страдать и причитать над своими как бы боевыми ранениями Грегори не дадут. Что ж, он соберётся с духом, и отложит это; а если окажется в могиле – тогда причитать будут другие. Чего у Грега было не отнять, так это умения быстро взять себя в руки и принять решение.  
\- Думаю, поймут с минуты на минуту, - покосился Кристоф на часы, - У Ор'ганизации свой человечек в полиции, ты уже понял, да?   
\- Да. Может, дежурных тебе и удалось провести, но как только в отделение вернутся нормальные офицеры, всё раскроется. И что тогда? Ни в аэропорт, ни на магистраль выезжать нельзя, раз теперь нас с двух сторон загоняют…  
Грегори приуныл; казалось, надежда на счастливое избавление мелькнула лишь на минуту, чтобы безнадёжность ситуации стала ещё очевиднее. Похоже, Кристоф это заметил и сразу же взъярился – есть характеры, что с возрастом не меняются:  
\- Не р'азводи мне тут слякоть в машине, Г'регор'и! Это ещё никого не выр'учало, - и отсекая возражения, прямо-таки лучась сарказмом - Запомни, мой юный др'уг, связи – великая вещь. Совер'шенно случайно тут неподалёку дом моего стар'инного должника. И частный самолёт у него тоже есть. Думаешь, он р'искнёт обидеть меня отказом?  
Этого Грегори не думал; бывший лидер Сопротивления размышлял только как оторвать Кристофу голову за "юного друга" и при этом выразить свою благодарность за спасение. И да, ещё немного о том, что с привычкой, приобретённой Кристофом за последние годы - носить с собой огнестрельное оружие, обидеть его отказом дерзнули очень немногие.   
Наверное, он всё же немного помолится Богу – на случай, если старинный должник окажется неразумным.

Кристофу опять удалось договориться без вмешательства высших сил – поганец, снова лишил Грегори даже шанса проверить действенность молитвы! Но Грег не стал жаловаться; не только потому, что это вообще глупо – быть недовольным в тот момент, когда чужими стараниями тебя спасли от тюрьмы, психбольницы или даже смерти, но и потому, что он банально вырубился, едва забравшись в самолёт. Кажется, Кристоф ещё возился рядом с аптечкой, но Грегори, надёжно пристёгнутый и успокоенный перспективой немедленного бегства из Штатов, уже видел сны. Или нет, не сны – воспоминания. О том самом лете, когда ему было восемь, и он только-только перебрался в Южный Парк…

…Маленький мальчик в оранжевой рубашке стоит на детской площадке городского парка. Нет, Грегори никогда не казался самому себе маленьким, но по сравнению с теми, кто резвился сейчас на горке, вызывая у Грегори своими криками и шумом невольный страх, он и правда был невелик. Новый город, новые люди – потом он ещё узнает, что его одногодки собираются обычно в других местах; но сегодня первый день после переезда, и Грегори увидел пока только старшеклассников.  
И должно быть, потому он сразу обратил внимание на игравшего в песочнице. Кажется, он тоже не ровесник, но хотя бы один – подойти не так страшно. И Грегори подошёл. Никакой реакции. Темноволосая голова всё так же оставалась склонённой над песком; только струйка серого дыма медленно поднялась и закружила по спирали вокруг Грегори, словно разведывая – кто он, и что принёс.   
\- Можно к тебе? – спросил Грег, чуть морщась от едкого табачного запаха. Ну и ну, кем надо быть, чтобы курить уже сейчас? В семье Грегори это было не принято, и он даже не мог решить сразу, как относится к таким привычкам. Мальчик в оранжевой сорочке только учился принимать решения самостоятельно.  
\- Encor'e un moment.

И всё. Первые три секунды Грег пытался понять, что это такое ему ответили, но быстро сдался:  
\- Я не понял, - кажется, собеседник был нетерпелив – он развернулся и залопотал со страшной скоростью и не менее ужасным акцентом:  
\- Я сказал – подожди минутку, это так сложно понять, да? В этом гр'ёбаном гор'одке нет ни одного понимающего ф'ранцузский, это непер'еносимо! – он что-то ещё возмущённо кричал, пока Грегори пытался разобрать слова и рассмотреть нового знакомого. И правда, чуть постарше, вокруг глаз уже залегли тёмные тени, как от недосыпа, на плече – портупея, а запрятанная в кожаную митенку ладонь сжимает сигарету. Нет, таких друзей в Йарделе у него не было. И Грег не стал упускать шанс – спросил, перебираясь через покосившийся деревянный бортик и сразу увязнув щёгольскими ботинками в песке:  
\- А почему надо ждать?  
Темноволосый замолк и покосился исподлобья; Грегори постарался улыбнуться располагающе, но при этом ещё и дать понять, что игнорировать себя не позволит. Наверное, получилось не совсем то, что хотелось, но новый знакомый затушил окурок прямо в песок – Грегори углядел небольшую горку таких окурков в одном из углов, - и ответил:  
\- Я хотел изобр'азить тут Сопр'отивление.

Остаток дня Грегори слушал рассказы о деде Кристофа – вот как, оказывается, звали француза, - участнике французского Сопротивления, партизане, боровшемся с фашистскими оккупантами, примере для подражания. Это интересно – семья Грегори не может похвастаться героической историей, и наверное, внимание его для Кристофа подкупающе, потому что тот признаётся в конце концов доверительно:  
\- Я не могу стать таким, как он, но буду наёмником, обязательно, - и Грегори непонятно – как так, наёмником, для чего они? Тогда Кристоф начинает объяснять и это, показывает свою лопату, и бросает горделиво:  
\- Ты не думай, я не потому вожусь в песочнице, что маленький. Пр'осто нужны постоянные тр'енировки. За это уже пр'озвали Кр'отом все соседи, - и Грегори непременно порасспрашивал бы ещё, если б не уже наступившее время ужина – о чём без слов подсказывает желудок.

Грегори уходит, унося с собой обещание ещё увидеться, головокружение от голода, пропахшую дымом рубашку – дома не похвалят, и перекатывающиеся на языке новые слова.   
"Encore un moment" и "Viva la resistance!". "Подождите минутку" и "Да здравствует Сопротивление!". Это он услышал ещё тогда, и до сих пор помнит на французском только три фразы.   
Третья - "Je t'aime", и её тоже произнёс Кристоф, но гораздо позже.   
"Люблю" – а Грегори не любит вспоминать, как это услышал; но сны, как и воспоминания – так своевольны…

…Грегори приходит в себя оттого, что голову сжимает как тисками. Приземляются. Ну почему, почему хотя бы не на десяток минут раньше? Глупый вопрос, конечно, - Грег ведь и сам знает, что перелёт – совсем не то, чем он может управлять по своему желанию.   
Кстати, о желаниях – именно потому Грегори чувствует себя так неуютно, что совсем скоро ему придётся вставать и выбираться наружу, под палящие лучи солнца маленькой гостеприимной страны. А как прикажете это делать, если нахлынувшие воспоминания так ярки и правдоподобны, что как будто опять на его губах напористые поцелуи Кристофа, и на Греговой коже - его руки, покрытые мозолями – а ведь Крот до сих пор от них не избавился, хоть давно променял лопату на оружие; и на воспоминания эти тело среагировало совсем как раньше – словно ему опять нет и двадцати, и как теперь смотреть на Кристофа - какого чёрта – они ведь условились всё забыть, и остаться друзьями…  
Это прошлое, и ничего более – ещё раз говорит себе Грегори, спеша к выходу со всей возможной в его нынешнем состоянии скоростью.   
И может, ему и правда удалось бы затолкать воспоминания в дальний угол сознания, завалив сиюминутными проблемами, если б не перехвативший его возле самого люка наёмник:  
\- А мы тепер'ь опять одни пр'отив всех, да, Гр'егор'и? Viva la r'esistance, помнишь? – и глядя в тёмные глаза Кристофа, кивая в ответ, Грегори с пугающей отчётливостью понимает – прошлое осталось в памяти не только у него.

***  
И Грегори даже не сомневается, почему это так, почему они оба вспоминают времена Сопротивления. Жизнь похожа на спираль, и зачастую события в ней повторяются; и выходит, Грегори карабкался по виткам этой спирали вверх, чтобы в конце концов соскользнуть вниз, к La Resistance.   
Только вот сейчас их Сопротивление совсем не похоже на прежнее – это и в самом деле просто желание выжить, объединившись против враждебного мира; а жизненный опыт никуда не убрать, и не вернуть веру в те идеалы, ради которых и существовало первое Сопротивление. На этом витке спирали осталось только красивое название, но не суть - и потому Грегори разрешает себе то, о чём бы и не помыслил восьмилетним мальчиком. Тот, прежний мальчик в оранжевой рубашке, никогда не позволял своим слабостям мешать делу – если участие в этом деле обещало снискать ему славу, конечно; нынешний Грегори слабость свою преувеличивает.   
Да что там – если говорить откровенно, Грегори – обычный симулянт. Он не настолько сильно пострадал при захвате редакции, чтобы ему на самом деле был нужен отдых неделями. Но раз Кристоф почти ничего в этом не понимает, почему бы не дать наёмнику позаботиться о бывшем лидере Сопротивления.   
И Грегори едва ли не впервые за долгие годы никуда не спешит, отлеживаясь с видом мученика за идею в мягкой кровати того небольшого домика, что подыскал для них Кристоф. Крот же и меняет ему компрессы, и договаривается с местной администрацией, и взваливает на себя все хозяйственные хлопоты; и Грег был бы полностью счастлив, стряхнув с себя поднадоевшие уже обязанности руководителя. И ему не надо беспокоиться даже о своей семье – публичный отказ от неё, разрыв всех связей, - это было непросто, но Грегори всё же с самого начала понимал, что нет рычага давления надёжней, если тебя считают примерным сыном.  
Да, был бы счастлив – если б маленькая храбрая страна, не выдающая Штатам преступников, не была так богата не только нефтью и мужчинами в красных рубашках, но и красивыми смуглыми женщинами. И если б эти женщины не появлялись, влажно блестя глазами, в коридоре их домика, и не уводили вслед за собой прихорашивающегося Кристофа.  
Если бы Крот спросил, чем Грегори недоволен, тот ответил – мне скучно, когда ты уходишь, больные не любят одиночество – но вот себя не обманешь, и Грег знает – это в нём ревность говорит. Крот для него больше, чем приятель, больше, чем, спасший ему жизнь, больше, чем друг…

…Крот быстро стал для мальчика в оранжевой рубашке большим, чем просто друг, с которым проводишь свободное время. Со стороны это могло б показаться странным, но Грегори находил это очевидным и понятным. Крот – не просто друг, а проводник в мир тех людей, что умеют не только говорить, но и действовать. В доме Грегори часто спорили о политике; всегда – запирая двери и полушёпотом, с оглядкой, ругали правительство, находя ошибки и нарушения, и Грегори не понимал, почему они ограничиваются словами.  
А Кристоф тоже говорил о политике, и куда откровенней, чем Греговы родители, и больше того – слова эти появлялись не после газетных полемик. Только Крот мог помочь им в деле Сопротивления; и в том, что спасая Терренса и Филиппа, тот едва не погиб, есть и вина Грега, пусть не прямая, но всё же. Потому, едва услышав, Грегори бросился к дому Кристофа, дав на бегу сотни обетов, которые он исполнит, если Крот воскреснет вместе с прочими погибшими в этой войне – и какая уже тут Венди, разве может он думать о ней сейчас?  
И позже, когда он выставил из комнаты причитающую мать Кристофа, путающуюся в ненужных вовсе – все раны затянулись – бинтах, и проливающую йод на кровать, разве могло быть что естественнее, чем обнять сидящего рядом Крота, словно убеждаясь – что вот, он тут, и взъерошить его тёмные волосы, прижавшись лбом. И даже когда их губы соприкоснулись – ненароком, лишь едва задев, разве было в этом нечто порочное?  
Но это Грегори говорил себе уже потом, успокаивая; а тогда они отпрянули друг от друга, непонятно чему смутившись, и вернувшаяся с доктором мать Кристофа оказалась в комнате как-то очень вовремя, чтобы можно было отвлечься и забыть.

И в самом деле, всё в жизни повторяется, и наверное, Грегори не скатился вниз по спирали, а поднялся на её новый виток, просто – похожий на прежний; ведь было же у него подобное, было. И как не вытесняй из памяти, сейчас он вновь и вновь возвращается мыслями к тому вечеру пятницы, когда мальчику в оранжевой рубашке уже девятнадцать.  
Тогда к нему, давно перебравшемуся из Парка в город покрупнее, в университет – да, разве мог Грегори иначе, без образования, - в комнату общежития вломился Кристоф. Они не потеряли связи, ведь тогда Крот уже стал наёмником в Организации, а Грегори – весьма многообещающим, как ему казалось, новичком, завербованным оппозицией среди перспективных студентов. И казалось, общая тайна, сплотившая их помимо детской дружбы, позволила Грегу узнать Крота ещё лучше, но таких безумных глаз, как сейчас, Грегори не видел никогда. Или нет, видел. Видел – тогда, больше десяти лет назад, когда наёмник впервые едва разминулся со смертью. Неужели?  
Оказалось - да, угадал. Выпив воды и свалившись обессиленно на ковёр, Крот начал говорить, и из этого сбивчивого рассказа – как всегда, от волнения Кристоф переходил на скороговорку, Грег понял самое важное: та операция, что проводилась сегодня вечером, провалена.   
\- Кажется, не выжил вообще никто. Понимаешь, вообще-вообще никто, они мер'твы, все! – и обхватив подрагивающими руками колени, Крот, мерно раскачиваясь, стал перечислять тех, кто погиб при взрыве. Грегори не останавливал, вернее – он почти не слышал и даже толком не видел Крота. Странно – он и не знал этих людей, так почему же глаза щипает так, словно он плачет? А может, у него просто такой же шок, как и у Кристофа – ведь оба прекрасно понимают, что в этой лаборатории с химикатами могли быть и они. Даже так - наверняка они бы там оказались, Крот - как боец, без них подобные акции не проводят, а Грегори направили бы просто потому, что каждый новичок в Организации должен проявить себя. И иначе как чудом то, что их заменили на других, не назвать – и раздираемый надвое словно такими противоречивыми чувствами как облегчение и сожаление, Грегори опускается рядом с Кристофом на ковёр:  
\- Тебе не кажется, что Бог – не такая уж крыса, как ты о нём говоришь? – кажется, у него потребность в истерическом смехе, но Крот не понял, обозлился:  
\- Смеёшься тут, а я…Я как узнал, что мог опять оказаться там, - наёмника перекосило, словно его жизнь нынешняя – и то была гораздо лучше, чем Ад, - Ты даже не можешь пр'едставить, каково это было…  
И Крот прав, Грегори не может этого представить, но он вполне может почувствовать от этих слов жуткий, всепоглощающий страх, и вцепиться обеими руками в Крота, словно Смерть ещё стоит на пороге, замахиваясь ржавой косой, и если прижаться к Кристофу как можно ближе, то она зацепит обоих – а Крот самый надёжный спутник в Аду из всех тех, кого Грегори знает.  
И то ли Кристоф тоже это видит, то ли для него какие другие причины, но он разворачивается, и привлекает Грегори ближе, притискивая к себе, охватив и руками, и ногами, как отпустить боясь. И таким естественным продолжением объятья становятся прикосновения, и кажется – чем больше их оставишь, тем надёжнее; словно это печати собственности, и даже Смерть не сможет их снять. И Грегори не знает, чьё прикосновение становится решающим, но вскоре они уже целуются – яростно, отчаянно – в них обоих слишком ещё бурлит страх, чтобы контролировать действия, и в поцелуях этих нет уже невинности. Есть только горячий, смятённый шёпот Крота – о том, что он так боялся умер'еть тогда, и не увидеть тех, кто ему дор'ог – и Гр'егор'и, - и Грег не принимает это совсем уж всерьёз, потому что у него у самого такая сумятица в мыслях, но знает точно – если бы не паника, Кристоф не сказал бы такого никогда.  
И от неожиданности этого почти признания совсем сбивается дыхание, и ещё от того, что Крот уже забрался руками под рубашку – а Грегори всё ещё носит оранжевые сорочки, и это сейчас кажется таким многозначительным напоминанием, - и Грег впервые замечает, какие же натруженные у наёмника руки. И прикосновения грубой кожи – митенки давно откинуты куда-то в сторону, и он даже не заметил, как вслед за ними исчезла и рубашка – совсем не такие, как Грег привык. Да, совсем не такие, как прикосновения его девушки, и на решительные, настойчивые касания реагирует он, оказывается, совсем по-другому, и Кристоф чувствует его тело гораздо лучше. И единственное, на что Грегори хватает остатков самообладания – это обхватить Кристофа за шею, прикусив собственное запястье – чтобы не поднять на ноги всех соседей по этажу…

…И вспоминая это, Грегори краснеет и закрывает лицо руками – словно он уже его не потерял тогда, это самое лицо. И конечно, в ушах опять хриплый шёпот "Je t'aime", и до чего ж стыдно было ему все эти годы за свой ответ – и неужели он, Грегори, мог на это ответить? Но – мог, и ответил, и казалось, так будет ещё много, много раз - и наверное, радоваться стоит, что к его извечным перчаткам в университете уже привыкли, и не будут задавать вопросов, заметив багровый след на запястье.  
И Грегори и правда радовался тому, что след никто не увидит – потому что наступило утро, а вместе с ним – тяжелое, как раскаянье, осознание, и – опять всё повторяется, как на прежнем витке, они снова отводят глаза, и молчаливо сговариваются опустить эту ночь. Это удаётся; кажется, ничего и не было, дружба осталась прежней.  
Только вот – опять у жизни чёрный юмор, а может – настойчивость нечеловеческая, если она раз за разом возвращает обоих на тот же круг. Грег замечает, что спираль сжимается, прошло не десять лет, а куда меньше, и наверное, новый виток будет совсем уже узким и увернуться от удара ржавой косой будет невозможно почти.  
В настойчивости этой есть какой-то смысл, Грегори не видит его – пока, но уже точно знает, что не хочет опять упираться в это прошлое, раз за разом, и не хочет опять понимать, что искренность он может себе позволить только на пороге смерти. И потому, когда Крот возвращается, Грегори встречает его уже не на белых подушках и в белых бинтах, сливаясь с ними, а в коридоре, ярким пятном в неизменной оранжевой сорочке:  
\- Ты знаешь, я всё думал над твоими словами. Да, мы опять одни против всех, Сопротивление, и его помним мы оба. Но я вспоминаю кое-что ещё…  
Кристоф стоит против света, и Грегори не видит его лица, только тёмный контур фигуры и завивающийся спиралями дым от толстой сигары – Крот изменился, и это ещё одна причина, почему Грегори не знает, что ему ответят. Но он надеется, что не ошибся – и куда б они не вышли, эта предстоящая дорога окажется прямой – если первый шаг по ней сделать вместе.


End file.
